mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Molotov Party
Molotov Party is the 3rd mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It is your first mission as a member of the Salieri Crime Family. Background At the beginning you formally meet Sam and Paulie again, and are introduced to Don Salieri, the leader of the family; consigliere Frank Colletti; Luigi; Vincenzo, the gunsmith for the family; and finally Ralph, the mechanic. The objective is to drive to Morello's Lounge Bar, destroy the cars, and then drive back to Salieri's Bar. Walkthrough When you start, turn right and drive straight. Turn right again when the road ends. Now follow this road to the right turn and you'll reach the Central Island Tunnel. When you reach the other side, keep driving straight. Once you move forward, you'll see a big road at the left side. Drive to the other side, and go on the Giuliano Bridge. After reaching the end of the bridge, turn left at the first junction you see. Now turn right, and turn left to the first junction you see here. Now drive forward a little while, and turn right when you come across the first junction to the right. The bar is a bit to the front, but before reaching there, the game will auto-save. Paulie will give you a briefing, so listen to him. After that, get a little closer to the bar. Don't get too close; keep a distance. Now, there's a guard at the entrance, so you will have to take him down. Sneak through the back, and take him out with your baseball bat, and take his gun. Park your car in the alley, facing the road. Hit the cars with the bat. Without it, the cars will not blow as easily for some reason. Eventually, thugs will confront you. Take them out with the gun, or the cocktails. Make sure that at least one car gets blown. Open the garage, and take the new car back to the bar. Alternately if you do not want to confront guards, after killing the guy at the gate with the bat, smash two of the cars up with the bat and then open the shed so the Falconer is ready to take. Now blow up the last car (not the Falconer) with the molotovs then take off in the Falconer (they may catch up to you on the streets so go right back to Salieri's). Note Before you destroy the cars, you will notice a shed. Open it up and you will find a blue Falconer. Drive it to the gate, destroy the cars and get in. Drive away from the scene and Paulie will drive the car you drove to the bar back to Salieri's. Result You will be congratulated by the Don for an excellent job. Trivia *The mission's name refers to Tommy's retaliation against Morello by blowing up his henchmen's vehicles using Molotov cocktails. *The player can place a box next to the back door of the bar, thereby blocking Morello's men from using the door. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay